The Mischievous Adventures of Sophie Balatro
by sparklerose856
Summary: On the first of July, 1991, an eleven year old named Sophie woke up to a normal morning. Well, normal for her. Every morning she would wake up at five-o'clock to switch the salt with sugar, hang the paintings upside down, or some other crazy trick. You see, Sophie liked to prank people. Follow Sophie to Hogwarts, where she will annoy the teachers, play pranks, and make new friends.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 1-The Letter

July 1, 1991

On the first of July, 1991, an eleven year old named Sophie woke up to a normal morning. Well, normal for her. Every morning she would wake up at five-o'clock to switch the salt with sugar, hang the paintings upside down, or some other crazy thing. You see, Sophie liked to play pranks and trick people. She was a nice, caring girl, but she loved to trick people.

"SOPHIE BALATRO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CREAMER? IT'S BROWN!" Sophie's mother Agnes called from the kitchen.

Sophie walked over to her mother, took the creamer, and poured it in a glass to drink. "Nothing Mum, I just switched it with the chocolate milk." Sophie replied calmly to her mother's screaming.

Agnes plopped down in a chair putting her head in her hands. "What am I going to do with you? You're going to drive me crazy one of these days. I think my hair is turning gray already from all your pranks." she said.

"No mum, that's just flour. I put it on your pillow last night. Maybe I should have told you about that. Whoops!" replied Sophie with her usual antics.

"SOPHIE!" her mother cried, "You know what, I don't have the energy for this! It's too early in the morning! Just go get the mail." she told her mischievous daughter, giving up on yelling until later in the day.

Sophie walked to the front door to get the mail, not knowing how much her life would change from that moment on. She picked up the mail, and started to look through it when she found an old looking envelope addressed to her. Sophie was confused why someone would send her mail, especially on an old paper, when she looked at where the letter came from. She shook her head, thinking she must be on the receiving end of a prank for once. Why else would she get a letter addressed to her from 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'? She walked back to her mom, and handed all of the mail to her, including the letter from 'Hogwarts'.

"Ha Ha, you're so funny. You went pretty far to get back at me for all my pranks. But you know, that's a little unbelievable. You thought that I would fall for that trick? Well I didn't." Sophie dryly said to her mom.

Agnes picked up the letter, confused what in the world her daughter was talking about. "Sweetheart, I didn't send this letter. I've never seen this letter before. This isn't a prank, at least not from me. You should open it." she responded to Sophie's accusations.

"Uh Huh, I don't believe you." Sophie said as she leaned back on her chair, unhappy that her mom wouldn't admit to it. She thought for a minute, but then decided that nothing that bad could happen from opening the letter.

Just as she started to open the envelope, knocking came from the front door. Sophie placed down the envelope, and walked to the door to open it. Once she opened the door, she was met with a strange sight, one of the strangest she had ever seen. A woman was standing on the front porch, but she was wearing a dark green robe with a pointy green hat on her head. In her hand was a piece of wood and in the other was a handbag. The strange woman stepped inside and turned to Sophie.

"I take it that you have read the letter. Good, good, now we can go to get your school supplies. If get your mother we can head out now and still have plenty of time," the strange woman said.

Sophie felt her face grow red with anger. She stomped into the kitchen, and over to her mother. Once she got to her mother, Sophie exploded. "Seriously, this is going too far! Just admit to the prank, I know it was you! Why did you need to get some lady to put the prank into place? Originally it was a little funny but this is just too far! _I_ don't even go that far with pranks!" she screamed angrily.

Agnes looked at her daughter, utterly confused, "What are you talking about? What lady are you talking about?"

Just then the woman from the door walked into the kitchen, finding Sophie's mother, "Ah, there you are. We should head out now if you don't mind Mrs. Balatro."

Agnes looked up at the strange woman, even more confused than earlier, "Who are you? What are you doing in my house? What is going on?"

The woman looked at Agnes, realizing why they were confused. "You didn't read the letter did you?" she asked,"I should have known, Muggle-borns are always a little confused and think that it's a trick. Very well, I shall explain. Ms. Balatro, you are a witch."

At that point, both mother and daughter erupted in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY DAUGHTER OF SUCH A THING?"

"THIS PRANK HAS GONE TOO FAR…"

"YOU ARE CRAZY, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"YOU ARE INSANE, WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT I AM A WITCH…"

At this point, all yelling stopped at the sound of a vase breaking.

The woman took the break in screaming to explain, "Ms. Balatro, I am not accusing you of anything bad. You are a witch, and have great magical energy. The letter, which you obviously have not read or even opened," she said eying the unopened letter, "would have explained this to you. Ms. Balatro, you are being offered a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school where you will learn to control your magic and teach you how to use it. I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. I was sent to take you shopping to get your school supplies."

Sophie looked at her with amazement, curiosity, and disbelief, while her mother just sat in her seat with her mouth wide open looking totally confused.

"Prove it," Sophie demanded. "Prove that this magic stuff is real"

Professor McGonagall looked at her, not believing how rude this girl was. "Very well," she said. Immediately afterwards, she turned into a cat, then back.

Both Sophie and Agnes looked at the professor with pure amazement.

Sophie, for the first time quieted, said, "Well, I guess I should get ready to go shopping for Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend and a Prank

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Special Thanks to the first follower: Niki0917

In case you didn't catch it, Sophie's last name-Balatro-means fool or joker in Latin

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: A New Friend and a Wonderful Prank

Sophie's trip to Diagon Alley to go shopping for Hogwarts school supplies had been wonderful. Everything had amazed her, so much so that she didn't play a prank even once. She bought all the books on the school list, robes, supplies, and to her surprise, a wand. After only ten minutes, Ollivander had found her the perfect wand-Oak wood with unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches, tricky, and good for charms work.

For the next two months, Sophie submerged herself in the new world of magic, for once actually reading school books ahead of time. When September first arrived, she was ready and eager to go to Hogwarts.

As her mother walked her through the barrier in King's Cross Station, Sophie couldn't help but feel excitement for her first year of magic school.

"Now Sophie, you need to be good at school. Don't play pranks or trick people or anything. You need to be good," Sophie's mother said. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much," she cried as she enveloped Sophie in a bone crushing hug.

Sophie, struggling in her mother's grip said, "Okay mum, Can you let me go now? Please? I can't breathe."

Agnes let go of her daughter reluctantly, and stared at her for a minute. "Sorry, I'm just going to miss you so much. My little baby grew up so fast and is going away to school already. I'll miss you," she said, a tear going down her cheek.

Sophie looking a little sad too replied to her mother, "Don't be too sad, I'll be back for Christmas, and I'll send you letters. There's only one thing…"

"Yes"

"Do you really think that I'm going to be good and not play any pranks?"

Her mother sighed, "No, I know you'll keep pranking, joking, and fooling around. Just be good, okay?"

Sophie looked at her mom in amazement. "Wait, are you actually telling me that it's okay to prank? I never thought I'd see the day when that happened. Don't be too upset though when you get letters that aren't from me but from my teachers," she said as she looked up at her mother.

"Now Sophie…" Agnes said warningly.

At this time, the whistle for all students to get on the train rang out.

"I have to go mum. See you soon," Sophie said as she gave her mother one last hug and ran onto the train.

On the train, Sophie found a compartment with only one girl in it, and sat down next to her.

"Hi, my name's Sophie. I'm a first year. What's your name?", Sophie asked holding out her hand to the girl in the other seat.

"My name's Annalisa, but you can call me Anna. I'm a first year too," she said shaking Sophie's hand and smiling at her, "What do you like to do? I like to play Quidditch."

Sophie looked at her, confused as she had never heard of 'Quidditch' before. "What is that?" she asked Anna.

Anna looked like she was about to cry. "How could you _not_ know about Quidditch? It's the most popular sport in the wizarding world!" she nearly shouted.

"I didn't grow up in the wizarding world. I didn't even know about it until two months ago," Sophie replied to the outburst.

"Oh, so you're Muggle-Born. That makes more sense. Quidditch is a sport that you play on broomsticks, and there are seven members on a team. Three of the players try to score by tossing a ball into one of the three hoops that another player guards. Then there are two players who hit balls at all the opposing players. The last player has to search the playing field for a little ball, and when they find it, the game ends. It's actually pretty complicated," Anna supplied. "So now what do you like to do?" she asked.

"Well, I like to fool around and play pranks on other people. Oh, and I love jokes," Sophie said instantly.

"Really, that's so cool! What do you do?"

"One time, I switched the sugar with salt and my mum went to make tea. When she went to drink it, she realized it tasted really salty, not sugary. She was super angry at me for a whole week!" Sophie proudly responded.

Anna winced at how the tea must have tasted, and then said, "That's really interesting. Just do me a favor, will you."

"Yeah?"

"Never let me drink tea within thirty feet of you."

They both started laughing at this.

Just then, Sophie thought of an ingenious idea. "Anna..." she said

"Yes," Anna answered.

"I have an idea."

XxXxXxXxXx

Whispering, Anna asked Sophie, "Are you sure that we won't get caught?"

"I'm sure," her friend responded.

"But won't they see us open the door?"

"No, they won't be paying attention. They'll be too busy talking…You ready?"

"Yeah"

At that exact moment, Sophie pulled the compartment door open. Immediately, the two girls threw the water balloons into the compartment, soaking the unknowing passengers. Right after throwing the balloons, both Anna and Sophie ran away, jumping into their own compartment as soon as they saw it.

Upon hearing the angry yelling voices, the two new best friends erupted into laughter.

"That…was…so…funny," Sophie said between breaths.

"It was!" Anna responded. "I feel a little bad, but it _was_ really funny."

Sophie looked at her and exclaimed, "This year is going to be so much fun!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Any reviews are welcome. Please review and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting and the Feast

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Author's Note: This story takes place during the years that Harry Potter is at Hogwarts, and although Sophie, Anna, and Harry may become close from being it the same house, it will not revolve around Harry. I hope to update at close to once a week, hopefully with longer chapters. I know that these last few chapters have been extremely short, but I hope to elongate them soon.

Special Thanks to Mitchsen and BluAsh54.

XxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3: The Sorting and the Feast

The entire way to Hogwarts, Sophie and Anna had talked, joked, and laughed. They realized that they had much in common, from favorite color to favorite food. When the train ride had ended, and both girls had gotten off at the station, they found a giant man waiting to escort the first years to school by boat. Their first sight of the school had them both in awe.

Sophie's jaw dropped open the moment she saw the school. "A _castle_! Our school is a _castle_!" she exclaimed upon seeing it.

"Yeah, I know," Anna responded.

"You _knew_! It's so…so…big," Sophie said speechless.

"Uh, yeah, it is. Castles usually are big, you know," Anna said, rolling her eyes at how silly her friend was being.

"Well…uh… yeah. I know that. I was just…making sure that you did," Sophie said trying to hide how surprised and excited she was about going to school in a castle. "Hey, look over there," she said, pointing near the lake.

"What is it?" Anna asked looking close to the water.

As she looked down at the water, Sophie splashed some of the freezing lake water at her.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed upon being splashed with the cold water.

"What? I didn't do anything. I just pointed out the lake," Sophie responded, playing innocent. Anna once again rolled her eyes at Sophie.

XxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the ride passed by, and finally the first years were in the castle. They walked up the stairs to see Professor McGonagall waiting for them. She explained the houses and what they meant to the awaiting students, and then left them to think for a few moments. The instant she left, quiet chattering broke out.

"Anna, that teacher was Professor McGonagall. She's a little weird. She can turn into a cat! A cat!" Sophie said.

"That isn't that odd. Plenty of witches and wizards turn into animals. She is an animagus," Anna said, constantly surprised by how little Sophie knew about the wizarding world.

"Oh…well how was I supposed to know? I'm new!" Sophie said, fed up with how little she actually knew.

Finally the professor came back and said that everyone was ready for them. As the new students walked into the Great Hall, Sophie noticed a little nook off on the side of the hall. 'I must remember what a good hiding spot that is,' she thought to herself as they passed by.

Although she thought nothing could be as amazing as the first glimpse of the castle, Sophie was happy to be mistaken. Candles floated above the tables, the ceiling looked like the outside sky, and the whole room was decorated in many different colors. Overall, it was the most magical and amazing thing she had ever seen.

Professor McGonagall told them that their names would be called, then they had to put on a hat which would sort them into their house. She began with Hannah Abbott, who was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff. Before Sophie knew it, her name was being called.

"Balatro, Sophie," the professor called, and Sophie hurried up the steps to be sorted.

When the hat was placed on her head, it began to speak to her.

"Ah, very cunning. You might fare well in Slytherin. Definitely not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff though. However, you have plenty of courage, definitely daring, maybe a little too much. Yes, you would do well in Gryffindor,' the hat said to Sophie, then aloud declared "Gryffindor" to the school.

The hall was full of happy clapping as the first Gryffindor of the year was sorted. Following Sophie was Susan Bones, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. A few students later, Anna was called up.

"Morgan, Annalisa" the teacher called.

The moment the hat touched her head, Anna was announced as a Gryffindor. Anna immediately came to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to her new friend.

Before either of them could speak to each other, Harry Potter was called up, to the amazement of almost the whole school. He was sorted into Gryffindor, and the clapping of the Gryffindor house was so loud, it was a surprise that the ceiling didn't collapse from the force of it. Harry walked down and sat near the two girls.

The school clapped as the last few students were sorted. Finally the feast began.

"Anna, you're in Gryffindor too! We're in the same house!" Sophie exclaimed as the feast started.

"Yeah! We're going to have so much fun! I had hoped that I would be in Gryffindor, my parents had been sorted here too," Anna replied happily.

As they started to eat, Harry came to talk to them.

"So, you two got sorted into Gryffindor too. Did the Hat talk to you also?" Harry asked the two girls after introducing himself.

As Anna shook her head no, Sophie nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, it did! I told me that I might be ok in Slytherin, but I definitely wouldn't be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. It thought I would do best here," Sophie said. Then she concluded, "and it also told me that it likes sparkly balloons and meatballs."

Harry nodded politely to the first part, but he became surprised and unbelieving when she said that that the hat liked balloons and meatballs.

A boy sitting next to Sophie looked at her, then asked "Really? The Sorting Hat likes meatballs too! My name is Dean Thomas by the way, "he added quickly. Then he said excitedly "I'm going to bring it a meatball! Maybe it'll eat it!"

Dean quickly forked a meatball, then rushed up to where the Sorting Hat was and tried to feed it. All the teachers and students stopped eating and quietly looked at the boy who was trying to feed a hat. Professor McGonagall got out of her seat and began to walk towards Dean, confused what he was doing.

As the Professor was walking, Anna turned away from the teacher, student, and hat, to face Sophie, who could hardly contain her laughter. "The Sorting Hat didn't actually say that it like sparkly balloons and meatballs, did it?" she asked her friend.

Sophie quickly shook her head no, as she couldn't speak without erupting in laughter. Both girls attention was immediately drawn to the Professor McGonagall as she began screaming at Dean.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT THE SORTING HAT LIKES MEATBALLS'! IT IS A HAT, HOW COULD IT EAT SOMETHING!" the irate Professor screamed at the boy.

"Someone told me that it like meatballs, and I thought that if it could talk, it might eat too," the embarrassed and frightened child responded.

"WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO THINK THAT!? IT IS A HAT! MAGIC MADE IT TALK! IT IS _NOT_ ALIVE!" Professor McGonagall screamed at the poor boy. She concluded in a strained calm voice," Mr. Thomas, please go sit down at your House's table."

Dean quickly scampered away from the irate Professor to take his seat.

The Great Hall was filled with chatter following Dean sitting down. He turned toward Sophie, who looked like she was about to explode with laughter, and embarrassed, told her, "That wasn't funny." Before turning way to talk to a boy next to him.

Anna looked to her friend, then said, "That was a little mean you know. He's new just like us."

"It was a little funny," Sophie said as she shrugged. "I didn't think that he would actually believe me. He'll forgive me soon."

Harry moved down to talk to one of his friends after talking with them for a little bit.

The feast slowly ended as everyone ate their fill. The Headmaster gave a few announcements then some warnings, of which Sophie barely listen to, and then ushered them off to their common rooms.

XxXxXxXxXx

Any reviews are welcome. Please review and/or favorite. Also, if anyone has any ideas for pranks that Sophie will play, please leave a review with it. I hope that this story will last into all seven years, so if you can think of a prank for another year, it is welcome also.

And Anna's last name-Morgan- isn't translated into anything related to her that I know of, I just chose it randomly.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day of the First Ye

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Author's Note: I know that I haven't updated for a very long time, and I am very sorry, I'm hoping to do better.

Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed my story.

Special Thanks to iluvninjas and BluAsh54

XxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4: The First Day of the First Year

Sophie walked up the stairs to her dorm, too tired even to try to remember the password to the common room. She stopped when she saw the sign that said where she would stay while at Hogwarts. She read the names of her dorm mates quickly, extremely tired from her day of excitement. She smiled as she saw the names on the list.

1st Year Girls' Dormitories

Sophie Balatro

Lavender Brown

Hermione Granger

Annalisa Morgan

Parvati Patil

She walked in and promptly fell asleep on her bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sophie woke to a girl's voice calling her name.

"Sophie, Sophie, wake up, we're going to be late for classes."

Immediately, Sophie opened her eyes, excited for her first day at Hogwarts. She looked up at the strange brown haired girl who woke her up.

"Who are you?" she asked, wondering why there was a strange girl there.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm your dorm mate. We would have been introduced last night, but you fell asleep before I even came in. Anna told us your name was Sophie." the girl said in a know-it-all way. "Your friend is down in the common room right now. I thought it would be a good idea to wake you up so you won't be late."

Sophie looked over at her clock, then immediately pulled the blankets over her head.

"No, it's too early. Its only 7:15. Let me sleep," Sophie said, not wanting to get out of bed.

"You need to get up! Breakfast starts in 15 minutes, and the first classes are at 9," she replied.

"No way, I'm not getting up this early."

"Get up!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!" Sophie said, hiding her smile with the blankets.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Hermione said, getting agitated.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" Sophie said, trying to trick Hermione.

"No!" Hermione said, "And that's final!"

"Ok," Sophie replied, rolling away from Hermione.

Hermione spent a moment thinking over what happened then realized that she was tricked.

"You tricked me!" she exclaimed.

Sophie sat up in her bed and looked at Hermione. "Yes, I did", she said smugly.

"That was mean!" the bushy haired girl complained.

"All's well that ends well. I'm getting up now, ok", Sophie said as she got out of bed and started to brush her long black hair.

Hermione stomped angrily out of the dorm to join the other girls who had already woken up.

Sophie quickly got changed into the school uniform and began to walk down the stairs to the common room. She smirked as she saw Hermione pouting in a corner. It served her right for waking her up so early. Sophie caught a glimpse of Anna, and ran over to her.

"Anna," she called to her already best friend. "Where were you?"

"I was finding out the password to the common room. I was really tired last night, and realized that I didn't know the password when I woke up," she said as she gave her friend a hug. "I'm pretty sure you weren't listening either, considering you fell asleep before you even got to meet our dorm mates!"

"I was tired ok! I couldn't sleep the night before because I was so excited to come to Hogwarts!" Sophie defended.

"Ok. I guess that that's a reasonable excuse."

"I know it is!" Sophie said proudly.

At that moment, two identical red headed boys walked over to them.

"Hey, that's them!" one of them said.

"Why Freddie, I do believe you are right. Those are the two girls who threw water balloons at us!" the second replied.

"Uh oh", Sophie said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Anna said nervously, "We've never thrown water balloons, much less seen one. There's no way that could've been us."

The first red head rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, I don't believe you", he said.

"Don't worry though, we won't turn you in. That was a good prank, and you really surprised us. Why, the look on McGonagall's face was priceless! She was probably wondering what we did, not what happened to us!" the second boy exclaimed, his face full of joy.

"I don't think that we have introduced ourselves yet. I am Fred-", the first said.

"And I am George", the second continued. "It is nice to meet you."

"I'm Sophie, and this is Anna", Sophie said, introducing them. She was beyond relieved that they wouldn't be in any trouble.

"You're firsties aren't you? So tiny, right Fred," George said to his twin.

"Quite, Fred. I think they might even be tinier than Ickle Ronnikins," Fred replied.

"Hey! We're right here you know!" Sophie burst out, sick of being told she was short and tiny.

"Well, there they are George! I thought we had lost them for a minute!" The red head said, giggling along with his brother over Sophie's frustration.

"Come on Anna, we know when we aren't wanted," Sophie said as she drug Anna towards the exit. Fred and George laughed at the two of them as they left.

Sophie and Anna walked down the halls and the staircases, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast before classes began. As they walked, they ran into a familiar face.

"Hi Harry!" Anna said as she and Sophie walked over to him and the red headed boy he was with. Sophie paused for a second to look in her bag for something, and then looked up. "Who is your friend? I don't think we've met."

"Ron Weasley," the red head said. "I'm in Gryfindor too. Harry and I met on the train."

"I'm Annalisa Morgan, but you can call me Anna," she said.

"Hi, I'm Sophie Balatro, nice to meet you," Sophie said as she shook Ron's hand. She smirked slightly as Ron combed his hand through his hair, leaving flour all over his read head, making it look white.

"Umm, Ron, you have a little something in your hair," Harry awkwardly told his friend.

"There is no way that I have anything in my hair," Ron defended, "I just washed it this morning, you can't tell me it's dirty." Ron drove off all attempts of Harry telling him there was something wrong as they walked towards the Great Hall.

Sophie began to laugh hysterically, not believing how ridiculous Ron had been. One might think that if your friend told you something, you'd believe it.

"Sophie!" Anna squealed, "That's not funny! What if a teacher sees?"

Sophie began to cry as she rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Sophie!"

It took almost five minutes for Sophie to stop laughing and pick herself up off the ground.

"You know that wasn't nice Sophie," Anna told her best friend.

"It's funny though. You have to admit it. You were laughing too," she said.

"Well, yeah. It was kind of funny, I have to admit it," Anna replied, slightly ashamed.

"Hurry, we _need_ to get to the Great Hall," Sophie told Anna as she began to walk quickly.

"Why?" Anna asked her, and she ran to catch up.

"Because Ron isn't going to listen to Harry and I really want to see what happens," she replied with a large smile on her face as she ran down the hallway.

"Wait!" Anna cried out from far behind her, "I want to see too!"

Sophie laughed to herself for a moment while she waited for her friend to catch up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Unfortunately for Sophie and Anna, they arrived just after Harry and Ron, and not before them. When the girls entered, all they could see was chaos surrounding Ron Weasley, who was cowering away from the people around him.

"-such a betrayal, Ron. I can't believe that you would switch to the Malfoy side. We've been betrayed!" Fred cried out dramatically to his twin, George, and everyone in the area.

"MR. WEASLEY, WHY DID YOU MAKE YOUR HAIR WHITE?! Fifty points from Gryfindor for this outrageous behavior!" McGonagall screamed at Ron angrily at the same time as Fred.

While McGonagall and the Weasleys currently at Hogwarts bombarded Ron with their anger at the situation, almost all of the students present in the Great Hall were laughing at the situation. Ron hadn't trusted his friend, and was surely regretting it now.

Anna and Sophie just stood off to the side, amazed at the chaos that happened because of a bit of flour and a handshake.

"That…was not what I expected. I didn't think he'd actually get in trouble with Professor McGonagall. Oops," Sophie said to Anna with a grimace on her face.

"Neither would I," the girl replied. "How many brothers does the poor boy have? This is crazy!"

"Uh oh," Sophie said quietly.

"What?"

"He sees us; we need to get out of here!" Sophie said quickly. "Hurry!"

As Anna and Sophie crept towards the doors, Ron's voice cried out.

"Hey, there she is! Harry, that's the girl who put the stuff in my hair!"

Sophie and Anna scurried quickly out the door, hoping that nobody would see or catch them. As they arrived at the common room, they sighed in relief that they hadn't been caught.

"That was a close one!" Sophie said, exhausted from the run up to the common room.

As she spoke, the portrait swung open to reveal a figure standing there.

"Yes it was a close one," the figure said in a soft female voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Who is the mysterious figure who realized it was them? Who do you think it was? Please leave a comment if you think you might know.

I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.

Please leave a review.


End file.
